1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flushing mechanisms for sanitary toilets and is more particularly directed to a float arm readily adjustable for maintaining a high or a low water level in the toilet tank so as to reduce water usage.
2. State of the Prior Art
Sanitary toilet flushing mechanisms of various types are known and have been used for many years. One type of toilet mechanism, the ball-float toilet, has been recognized as a standard for many years. In this device, a ball-cock value assembly controls the inlet of water to a water tank. A float ball is connected to the ball-cock valve by means of a float arm. As the toilet tank fills with water, the buoyant float ball rises in the tank, the motion being transmitted to the ball-cock through the float arm until at a predetermined water level the ball-cock assembly shuts off the water inlet to the tank. This corresponds to a generally horizontal position of the float arm. In most toilets, the water level in the water tank may be adjusted by means of a screw set mechanism provided in the ball-cock assembly. This adjustment, however, is limited in range and further requires that the tank lid be lifted to obtain access to the ball-cock. Once the water level in the tank is set, the adjustment is usually ignored thereafter. The same volume of water is therefore discharged from the tank every time that the flush mechanism is tripped, regardless of the volume which may be actually required on a particular occasion in order to successfully flush the toilet.
It is well known that such toilets are wasteful of water since the flushing operation is always carried out with the full capacity of the water tank. Conservation conscious individuals have therefore sought various expedients to minimize water consumption in sanitary toilets. One such measure has been to deposit various objects into the toilet tank, such as bricks or containers filled with water, which serve to displace an equivalent volume of water in the tank thereby effectively reducing the volume of water consumed during each flushing operation. Such measures represent a compromise in that the volume of water in the tank is not readily adjustable and the water consumption may nonetheless be excessive at some times and insufficient on other occasions.
This applicant is not aware of any devices designed to overcome this problem so as to allow ready adjustment of the water level in a sanitary toilet tank, between at least a low level and a high level, so as to suit the requirements of each occasion.